I Know Your Face
by Inubabie
Summary: Kagome was in a terrible accident. All her memories were replace with new ones so she could start over. Then Inuyasha her ex best freind comes along and she starts having flashbacks. What will happen when Kagome regains full memory? InuyashaXKagome SanXMi
1. Awakening

**I Know Your Face**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter One- Awakening

* * *

"Are you certain she will not remember?"

"Yes, she will only know what memories we give her. She will beleive you to be her mother and that she never met her father. She will thinks she is an only child and that her grandparents live far away and she never see's them."

"So we will just put her in her bed and she'll wake up beleiving all of those things?"

"Yes, Rin, as I said before. She will wake up thinking its her first day of college and that you both moved near her school so she could live at home and you wouldn't have to spend alot of time apart."

"Will she still act the same?"

"Her personality will be the same, yes. As I said she will have no rememberance of the accident nor her family's death."

Rin looked down at Kagome unsure if she should go through with this.

_I can't beleive you are the only one that survived. You lost your brother, your mother, and your grandfather. I am so sorry Kagome. I am not really your mom like you will beleive. I am your aunt and it was my sister and my father that died along with my nephew. I cannot say you were lucky. You have lost all of your memory and only could remember the accident going in your mind again and again. _

_The doctors had to restrain you and put you in a coma so you did not kill yourself by overloading your miko powers. I guess it is best I let you start over. Although, I do hate lying to you. I am so sorry. If you ever do remember I hope you will forgive me._

"Rin?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Will you do this? Do you wish to go through with the procedure?"

Rin looked at Kagome again and then back at the doctor. "Yes, I think if it will save her then it is worth it."

The doctor nodded and one of the nurses led Rin into the waiting room.

_I am so sorry my dear neice Kagome. So sorry for lying to you as I soon will be._

Rin took a seat and the doctors began prepping Kagome for surgery.

* * *

Kagome opened her eys to her new room She and her mother had only moved there this summer and it was now her first day of college. She sat up to find her mother in her chair in front of her computer with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry mama, it's only my first day of college. It's not that big of a deal."

"College? Oh, right your first day...well sorry I'm just so proud and happy for you."

"You cried enough at my graduation to last a lifetime, so don't worry about it."

"Right, well I'll go make breakfast while you get ready."

"Okay, thanks."

_Mom'a acting very strange. I hope she's okay. _

She pushed those thoughts away as she got up and took a hot shower. It felt like it had been months since she had one, which made her really enjoy it.

She then got out and went to her closet. She pulled out a blue skirt that was a little above her knees, with a white tank top, and blue heels that matched the same color as the skirt.

She left her long, raven colored hair cascading down her back just the way she always liked it.

After getting ready she rushed downstairs to eat feeling as if she hadn't eaten properly in years.

"Hey, mom."

"Wow, you look very grown up and sophisticated."

"Really? Good that's what I was going for."

"Here I made you pancakes and sausage with toast. There is orange juice too."

"Thanks I'm starving."

She began stuffing the food in her mouth only stopping to swallow, get a drink or, breathe. Rin pretended not to notice so Kagome would think it was normal behavior, which wasn't a lie if she was really hungry. The doctor had been right the only thing different about Kagome was her memories.

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No, I'd rather drive myself. I'm not sure if I'll need to go to the library or something."

"Okay, well you better hurry or you'll be late for your first class."

"Okay bye."

Kagome rushed back upstairs grabbed all her things and dashed thought the door.

_Yeah, same old Kagome._

Rin thought as she began cleaning up the huge mess on the table.

* * *

After the first half of her day Kagome was already overwhelmed with new knowledge. She was on her way to the lunch room so she'd be recharged for her miko training class.

However on her way she was trying to situate her books in her arms while walking and ran into something very hard. Her books went all over the floor.

"Hey, wench watch where your going!"

Kagome looked up at the beautiful creature in front of her. He was a hanyou with gold eyes, long silver hair, and his cutest feature of all was the doggy ears on top of his head.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry do we know each other?"

_She doesnt remember. I heard something about her being in an accident._

"No, I saw the name on your, uh, the front of your book."

He bent over and picked all the books up and shoved them back into her arms.

"Here wench and next time watch where your going."

"I'm sorry, but can I know your name?"

"Feh, it's Inuyasha. Now get out of the way I'm going to get me some Ramen."

Inuyasha sped to the lunch room.

_Shippou's a doctor, I'll have to ask him if he knows anything about her illness. Maybe it's good she doesn't remember me. After I through our friendship away for Kikyo she never spoke to me again. _

_

* * *

_

_That hanyou knew my name. He never even looked at my books before he picked them up. Maybe he knows me from high school from when I was on the soccer team and we just never met._

Happy with that decision, she, liking the sound of Ramen, got her abowl and sat down at an empty table. She was followed shortly by a girl with long dark hair and big dark eyes who sat right beside her.

"Hi, I'm Sango."

"I'm Kagome."

"Are you a freshmen this year?"

"Yes, I am. What about you?"

"Yeah, I am. And I only just turned 18. It would have been kind of a bummer to only be 17."

"Yeah, I'm only 18 too." Kagome said giggling a little.

"Well I saw you in the hall with Inuyasha. Do you know him?"

"No, I don't."

"You probably don't want to. He's a bit of a jerk."

Kagome suddenly had a flash in her mind that she didn't recognized as a flashback.

She was sitting next to Inuyasha arguing with girl that had blonde hair, that had said Inuyasha was a jerk. As soon as the flash began it had ended and Kagome chose to ignore it.

"He did seem kind of edgy."

"Yeah, he's really famous. I'm suprised you've never heard of him. His family is real big in the oil business. Well, his parents started it, but now that they're dead his older brother Sesshomaru took over. Once college is over I'm sure Inuyasha will help run the business."

"You seem to know alot about him."

"Your the first person I've met that doesn't. He's on the news with his brother all the time."

"Yes, my dear Sango is right as always." A man with dark hair, a pony tail in the back and dark eyes sat down next to Sango. His hand began to move down from Sango's back to her butt and when it finally did reach Sango punched him sending him flying across the table. It became apparent to Kagome this girl was a demon slayer and that guy was one perverted monk.

"That's Miroku." Sango said casually as Miroku came and sat down again. "We went to high school together. He's really perverted so watch out."

"I am not! Well, not with anyone else. Only with you my dear."

"Right." Sango said rolling her eyes as Kagome laughed at them. Eventually being joined by both of them.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't bother with classes after he saw Kagome. He did eat Ramen as he watched her in the lunchroom with some monk and slayer. After that he found he couldn't wait to find out what had become of his former best friend.

He drove as fast as he could throught the crowded highways. It was always like this in the state of California especially in his current location, Los Angelas. He prefered just going on foot, but since he was constantly in the public eye his brother had insisted on keeping a good image.

He finally reached the hospital and went right into Shippous office without being questioned.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"You remember my friend Kagome?"

"Yes, why?"

"Something happened to her. And I know you know, so tell me."

"I can't do that, it's confidential information."

Onuyasha picked the little kitsune off the ground with his hand grasping his throat.

"O-okay, I-I'll tell you."

Inuyasha let him fall to the ground and sat down to listen to Kagome's story.

It just so happened Shippou was very good friends with the doctor that did her operation, so he knew every detail. When he was finished Inuyasha sat there in shock and he felt sorry for Kagome.

_I can't beleive something like that could ever happen to Kagome. She's the last person that deserved something like that to happem to her. _

Inuyasha left without so much as word to Shippou. He thought he heard him mumble 'ungrateful' as he closed the door. Normally that would cause Inuyasha to go back in and pound him, but all he could think about then was Kagome.

* * *

**hope you guys like it! R&R please. **


	2. Kikyo's Request

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2- Kikyo's Request

* * *

Rin heard the doorbell ring and called to Kagome telling her she would get it. Kagome's first week back had gone very well and Kagome had even managed to make a couple of friends.

Rin opened the door and her jaw hit the ground.

"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Kagome at school and a friend of my family told me about her operation."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, of course not. I havent approached her since the day we ran into each other. I wan't sure what I would say."

"You will say nothing and stay away from her."

"I can't do that. I finally have a chance to be friends with her again. I'm not going to tell her anything. I am just going to take this oppertunity to make up for my mistake."

Rin smiled and her face softened.

_Maybe he will bring back her memories that were lost. And if he does maybe he could help her get through er heartbreak._

"Just don't tell anyone else. Not even her new friends from school. If she figures out her real life she'll die, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah, but I won't say anything."

"Good, now, come in. She's upstairs and to the left. Just knock before you go in."

"Okay, and you know now that your living around here, I'm sure Fluffy would love to see you." He grinned evily.

"Haha, you know I can't stand that heartless jerk. And don't let him hear you calling him that. You remember what happened last time you said it in front of him?"

"Vividly, my head still hurts from where he hit me and that was years ago."

Rin laughed and moved out of the way to let him in. She then closed the door and directed him to the stairs.

It wasn't hard for him to find her since all he had to do was follow her scent. He still remembered it even though they hadn't talked in a long time. After he chose Kikyo over Kagome he realized too late what he had done. He broke up with Kikyo and tried to make up with Kagome, but she refused. He knew he had caused her alot of pain through the years and that she had finally grown tired of it. She told him over and over she loved him and even though he felt the same he shot her down. He never wanted to jepordize their friendship. but even without being with her he had done just that.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and heard her call 'come in'. When he walked in she was on her computer researching for her homework no doubt. When she turned around and saw who it was she was shocked.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I came to talk to you wench."

"Well, first of all if you want me to talk to you calling me wench will never work."

"Feh."

"And that won't either. And what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well I guess by now your friends have told you who I am."

"Yes, they told me."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that even if I am a jerk I am not a stuck up rich kid. I never wanted the spotlight and I still don't."

"What does it matter what I think? Don't you have plenty of friends that know that?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped down. "Thanks to my brother, no. I did when I was in highschool, but after I lost my best friend I slowly lost all of the others and my brother then made me out to be a stuck up jerk so now most peole won't even talk to me."

"That's so sad. What happened to your friend?"

_That's just like Kagome. To feel sad for someone that just called her a wench. She always gives sympathy to those that do not deserve it._

"I made a mistake and chose my girlfriend over her. She never talked to me after that."

"I can't say that I would have either."

"I know, I still feel bad about it."

"Don't what's in the past is in the past. And why are you telling me all of this? You don't even know me."

Inuyasha blushed. _I know you better than you do Kagome._

"Whatever wench, I was just trying to be nice since I ran into you and made you drop all of your stuff. I am leaving now, I'll see you at school."

"Okay."

Kagome watched him leave and smiled.

_Poor Inuyasha. I can tell he's really a nice guy. People are probably just intemidated of him because he's famous. They never give him a chance to show who he is. _

* * *

From that day on Inuyasha always hung out with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. The others were skeptical at first, but then they realized that Inuyasha only acted tough and was actually a nice guy.

They were all talking at lunch and a very cute guy in Kagome and Sango's opinion came and sat down beside Kagome. He was a wolf demon with brilliant blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Koga."

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango."

The guys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Miroku."

"Inuyasha." Both guys said bitterly.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Kagome I would like to go hang out with you sometime. Maybe go to the movies or something."

"She can't."

"Why? Don't tell me she's with you mutt-face."

Inuyasha blushed and then growled. "No, she's not, but I know who you are. Your father works for my brother. He's the vice president of the company. And I know that all you are is a playboy. Kagome will not be going out with a guy with you as long as I'm still around."

"That can be arranged."

Both guys jumped up and came face to face growling. Kagome pushed herself between thm and they both stopped.

"Listen Koga I'm very flattered by your offer, but I'm not looking for that kind of relationship right now. But I would be happy to say you were my friend."

"Okay, then, I'll see ya around Kagome."

He left and went and sat a couple of tables down from them.

"You can't be serious?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Are you really going to consider yourself his friend?"

"I am going to give him a chance and so should you."

"Feh."

Kagome again began having a vision.

_She was sitting under a tree next to Inuyasha and a guy she knew had the name of Hojo had just walked away._

_"Are you really going to go out with that Hobo guy?"_

_"It's Hojo and yes I am. You have Kikyo so why cant I have Hojo?"_

_"Feh, whatever."_

She came to reality when Sango began waving her hands in Kagome's face.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying you were right and besides he is cute."

Miroku looked hurt and Inuyasha again just rolled his eyes.

"If you say so. He's a wimp."

"I agree with you Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"You are both just jelous."

"My dear Sango why would I be jelous?"

Sango didn't say anything and just blushed. They knew she was going to say 'because I think he's cute and you like me' but she held it in and resumed eating her lunch.

"In any case his looks have nothing to do with anything. I have no intensions of going out with him. I was just being polite, so stop arguing."

Inuyasha looked happy and Sango looked shocked.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's...he's not really my type."

_No, _Sango thought to herself, _you prefer hanyous with bad tempers._

"If you say so."

They all began eating again and quickly chnaged the subject. It seemed Inuyasha's spirits had greatly lightened.

"So, Kagome what are your plans this weekend?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't think my mom has anything planned for us."

"Is your mom the only family you have?"

"No, I have my grandparents, but they live very far away."

Inuyasha of course was the only one that knew that wasn't true. Rin, who was really her aunt, was her only family left. Rin and Kagome's mother were the only children of Kagome's granparents and Rin hadn never married or had any children. Although Inuyahsa was sure she had come close to marrying his brother, but when Sesshomaru had taken over the business he no longer had time for Rin, so she ended it between them.

"Oh, that must be hard for you."

"Not really. I've never been around them much since I was baby. I actually don't even remember them."

Miroku and Sango looked sad, and Inuyasha had an expressionless look on his face.

"I said don't worry about it guys. If it doesn't bother me it shouldn't bother you. So just forget about it."

They both said 'okay' in unison while Inuyasha remained quiet.

Kagome looked at her watch and saw she had only a few minutes to get to class.

"Oh, no I'm going to be late again. That's the third time this week."

"Get on my back and I'll get you there on time."

"But what about you Inuyasha?"

"I don't care if I'm late."

"Well, okay."

She climbed on and they were gone before she even said goodbye to Sango and Miroku. She was on her way to her miko training class. Some girl that looked similar to her had acted like she knew her the first time she came in here. Kagome had never seen that girl in her life. She acted the same way Inuyasha did when they first met.

When Inuyasha stopped at the door he saw Kikyo in there.

"K-kikyo is in there?"

"Yeah, she's a weird one. She said she knew me and that she hated me because I was jelous of her. I have never even met her before. Funny huh?"

"Yeah, funny." Inuyasha said going white.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to go talk to Kikyo. Come on we'll go in together. And you can go change while I talk to her and then I'll leave."

"Okay."

They went in and Kagome rushed to get changed while Inuyasha led Kikyo away from her friends.

"Inuyasha, what do you want?"

"Kikyo, you have to act like you've never met Kagome before."

"Why?"

Inuyasha knew he'd probably regret this, but he explained everything about the operation. Except that she could die if she found out. Kikyo would probably tell her if she knew that.

"So, now do you see why?"

"Yes, but you have to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You have to make that cut wolf demon be my boyfriend. He keeps turning me down because he likes some other girl."

"You want to be with that mangy wolf?"

"What jelous?"

Inuyasha knew it'd probably her want Koga more if he agreed. "Yes, I hate that mangy wolf."

"Well, I love him. So, can you do it or should I go tell Kagome?"

"Fine, I'll go tell him."

"I'm glad. Bye now I have class."

Inuyasha growled and sped off towards Kikyo.

_Now I will have to tell Koga Kagome's secret too. Although, I'd rather he knew it than Kikyo. This won't be the last 'favor' she will ask of me._

Inuyasha caught Koga's scent still in the lunchroom and came up behind him.

"We have to talk. It's about Kagome."

Koga agreed and got out of his seat and followed Inuyasha out of earshot of anyone else.

* * *

**I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon!**


	3. Koga's Sacrafice

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3- Koga's Sacrafice

* * *

"What the hell do you want mutt? I'm busy right now."

"I have to tell you something about Kagome. Something she or anyone else can never know about."

Koga started to look worried and nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Inuyasha explained everything and made it of great importance to mention what would happen if she ever knew.

"Okay, so why are you telling me this? It's obvious you do not trust me. I can smell it."

"You're right I don't, but Kikyo, as I'm sure you know, goes to this school too. She also went to highschool with Kagome and we were together briefly. (Inuyasha decided to leave the part out of how he chose Kikyo over Kagome) She tried to talk to her and Kagome thought she was crazy. I had to tell her to stay away from Kagome and of course I had to tell her why. And then she said the only way she'd agree is well..."

"What is it? I'll do anything to help Kagome. I feel so bad for her."

"She wants to be your girlfriend. I know how she is and that you don't want to, but we can't risk Kagome."

Koga looked shocked for a moment and then determined.

"Yes, I will do this. If it will keep Kagome alive. Even though my chances of being with Kagome will be decreased greatly I will risk it. How long do you think it will have to go on?"

"Not too long. Kikyo never stays with one guy too long. I just hope she never tries to come after me again."

"I can not say I blame you. She is like a leech."

"Yeah, but you have to actually act like you like her. If your mean to her she'll tell Kagome for sure."

"I know that mutt I'm not stupid."

Inuyasha growled, but did nothing. _'How could I try to fight with him with what he just ageed to? I feel sorry for him. His life is going to be a living hell. _

Inuyasha stopped growling and gave a nod of his head and was off again.

* * *

Kagome finished up in class and again the girl Kikyo came up to her.

She looked out of the door and smiled. Apparently whatever she saw made her happy and she once again faced Kagome.

"I am sorry for the other day. I thought you were someone else. It is a weird coinsidence that your name is Kagome just like my old friend."

"I guess Kagome is a common name. Don't worry about it."

Kikyo noded her head and walked away. Kagome looked at the door and saw nothing there. Then she looked back at Kikyo as she walked towards the dressing room. She began having another flashback.

_"You will not have Inuyasha! He is mine and he will choose me!"_

_"You are wrong Kikyo. Inuyasha has been my best friend for years. There's no way he'd throw it all away for a peoce of trash like you!_

_Kikyo laughed as Inuyasha walked to Kikyo and out his arms around her waist._

_"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing?" KAgome said tears welling in her eyes._

_Inuyasha looked down at his feet unable to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, Kagome." _

_Kagome ran the other way crying. She could hear Kikyo laughing._

Kagome came back into the world and fell to her knees looking at her hands Her eyes closed tightly shut. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I seeing things from my past life?'_

She began to shake uncontrolably. She heard some of her classmates gasp as she was picked up off of the ground and led into the empty hallway. She didn't even look to see who was now carrying her bridal style to a vending machine where the person got a bottle of water. They opened it and then put it to her mouth.

"Drink this, Kagome. You'll feel much better."

_'I know that voice.' _"Inuyasha."

"Yes, now do what I said wench. Your shaking and sweating all over. You need to drink the water."

Kagome now realizing just how thirsty she really was began gulping the water down. She didn't try to hold it herself and drank it while Inuyasha held it for her. She drank the whole bottle and Inuyasha put her on her feet.

"What the hell happened Kagome?"

"I don't know. I saw..." she trailed off not knowing if she should answer. _'He might think I'm crazy.'_

"What is it Kagome. Your shaking again."

Kagome got herself under control and began speaking again. "I had a vision of some kind. You were in it. With me and Kikyo. She made you choosed her over me. I told her you wouldn't do that because we had been friends for many years. But you did choose her. It doesn't make sense Inuyasha. I haven't known you for very long at all. How can that vision be true."

She started sweating more heavily and shaking more. _'Damn wench is going inot shock.'_

He picked her up again and was a blur to all those around him. He ran full out all the way to her home. He knew Rin would be home because she was a real estate agent, but had long since hired others to go out and actually meet people. He was sure she hardly ever left now after Kagome's accident. Probably only to go shopping and that's about it. He smiled and thought she also probably didn't go out so she could stay away from his brother.

"Inuyasha."

He looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep after saying that. He saw her house and ran into the house without knocking taking Kagome to her room. He quickly lay her down and went out to talk to a very suprised Rin.

"Inuyasha, was that Kagome? What happened?"

"Let's go downstairs so we don't disturb her. She needs her rest."

"Okay."

They went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Inuyasha explained what happened and at first Rin's face was unreadable. Then her eyes began to tear up.

"I hoped that you would trigger something. That you would make her remember. Thank you Inuyasha. Maybe there is hope that she will regain all of her memory."

"But she could die!"

"Not if you help her and not if she actually remember's everything. Remember I told you she only had memory of her family dying over and over. She remembered nothing else. I doubt that she even knew they were her family. She probably thought they were just some people dying over and over and it was bothering her that she had to see death over and over. I think if she remembers everything it will be easier on her. Especially if you are with her to help."

"She won't want me. She never forgave me."

"Don't worry, I have no doubt that she will. Now go back to school. I can handle things from here."

"I'm not leaving."

"You are as stubborn as your brother."

"Speaking of Sesshy, have you seen him around lately?"

Rin saw the smile on Inuyasha's face and got up and hit him in the back of the head.

"And it'll be much worse if you don't get out of her. I'll have her call you as soon as she wakes up."

"Fine." He went out of the door and was a blur again running to his own home, which wasn't too far away.

He walked into his house and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"The school called. They said you haven't been to school since after lunch." He said codly to Inuyasha who had just shut the door.

"What you have them calling you every time I miss a class?"

"Yes, I cannot depend on my ignorant half-brother to go to class on his own. You will not miss another class."

"Feh." He went to go up to his room, but was stopped when Sesshomaru was in front of him blocking his way.

"I know that scent. But it can't be.."

"Yes, it can. I'm sure you know already, but it's Rin's scent you smell and Kagome's." He said smiling.

Sesshomaru's face was unreadable but Inuyasha though he saw a flicker of suprise in those cold eyes.

"I care not for that mortal and her neice. And why is she living here now? And why is do you smell only of the two of them and not the rest of the family?"

Inuyasha sighed. _'Great now I have to tell him about the accident. Damn that's three people now.'_

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and began explaining to his brother. Sesshomaru's expression never changed even when he was done.

"So, there, now move I'm going to my room."

Sesshomaru gave a nod of his head and moved back to where he was seated before.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw her mom sitting in her chair again.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess Inuyasha told you what happened?"

"Yeah, how long has this been going on?"

"Actually since the first day of school."

"Hmm, I see."

_'So Inuyasha is helping her regain her memory.'_

"Yeah, actually the first one happened when I ran into Inuyasha. He knew my name without me even saying. What's going on here mom? Why do people know my name without me telling them?"

* * *

Inuyasha paced around his room for hours until he finally layed down on his bed and starred up at the ceiling. Rin said she would call when Kagome woke up, butshe hadn't called yet and he couldn't see how she could possibly still be asleep.

_'Kagome was really scared. Maybe I should just tell her the truth, but I'm not sure that she'll beleive me if I do. And I don't want her to die either. She is my best friend and I can't risk loosing her again. I just don't know what I should do about her. I hope things are okay with Koga. I really owe that wimpy wolf now. _

* * *

Koga growled as Kikyo dragged him on a real leash around the mall. She had insisted on it and he knew she'd tell Kagome if he didn't do it. He was just glad that so far no one they knew was there. Especially Kagome or that mutt.

_He's the dog. He should be the one on this damn leash. _

This thoght only made him growl more and people around them started getting frightened.

"Now, now, Koga. Be nice or you'll get us kicked out of here and you don't want that to happen do you?"

"Of course not." He said sarcastically. It was getting really hard for him to pretend he liked her.

"You know you are a much better boyfriend than Inuyasha. He would never let me out a leash on him."

"I can't imagine why. It's so enjoyable."

"I thought so too. Now come on this way my little pet." She yanked on the leash and jerked him after her.

_'I think I will end up killing this bitch and then we won't have to worry about her telling Kagome anything.'_

* * *

**sorry its so short i'll make the next one really long!**


	4. Dual

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4- Dual

* * *

Inuyasha dozed off and was awakened by his phone ringing. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it's my phone who the hell else would it?"

"Sorry I just had to make sure. This is Rin."

"Oh, how's Kagome?"

"She's upstairs in her room. I had to lie to her. She's not ready to know yet."

"Okay, what did you tell her?"

"I told her sometimes very powerful mikos get visions from their past lives epecially when they run into someone who was in that past life. I told her she just probably knew you in another life, which isn't really a lie."

"No, I guess not. I'm coming over now."

Rin heard a click before she could even say okay. She just smiled and hung up her own phone and went to the door knowing Inuyasha was on foot and would be there in a matter of minutes. She saw a blur of silver hair and opened the door to let him in. He never even looked at her before he was up and going into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome sitting up on her bed.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for bringing me home."

"I wasn't going to let you stay there."

"Right well thatnks anyway."

"So did you figure out what's going on with you?"

"Yeah, but I can't help but think Rin is lying to me. And that you are too."

"I would never lie to you Kagome."

"Yeah, I guess not, but it seems there is more to these visions of mine than even Rin knows I guess. I think they have more meaning to them."

_'You have no idea Kags.'_

"Maybe they do."

"Well, I hope I can figure it out some day."

"I hope you can too."

* * *

Kagome tried along with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango to hold in their laugh. They couldn't beleive a yokai such as Koga would let Kikyo drag him around on a leash in front of the entire school.

She finally released him and her went to stand in front of Inuyasha and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"How much longer do I have to do this? I will end up in prison for killing that bitch. I'm a wolf we don't belong on leashes."

"Dont' worry it shouldn't be much longer. Kagome is starting to have flashes of her memory."

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Nothing." The both said jumping apart. Kagome looked at them suspiciously, but then saw the leash still dangling on Koga's neck and began to laugh. Everyone joined in except Inuyasha and Koga and they just looked away.

"Koga why do you put up with her?"

He snatched Kagome's hands in his and smiled.

"I know you would rather it be me and you Kagome, but for now that can not be."

"Oh right." She said smiling and taking her hands back.

Inuyasha jumped between them and folded his arms.

"Back off wolf."

"Who's gonna make me?"

Inuyasha and Koga both began to growl. "I will if I have to you mangy wolf."

"Bring it on mutt face. Better yet why don't we let Kagome decide."

Miroku and Sango watched them all with interest a bag of popcorn in hand.

Both guys looked at Kagome. "Well, uh Koga you already have a girlfriend..."

"Ha see there wolf."

"I have to go now, bye." Kagome said leaving very quickly.

Koga followed, but left in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Miroku and Sango passing the popcorn back and forth and snatched it out of their hands.

"What the hell do you think this is a movie?"

"No, but it is very interesting."

"I must agree. It is very entertaining to watch all of you."

They both saw Inuyasha starting to get angry and left as quickly as Kagome had. Inuyasha looked down at the popcorn and smiled.

_'Ha, stupid humans forgot to take their food.'_

He stuck his clawed hand intot he bag and began eating.

* * *

Kagome watched as two of her classmates had a small dual to use what they had learned so far. She and Kikyo were the only ones left so they'd be going next. Kagome didn't really mind but something down deep in her really just didn't like Kikyo at all.

"Okay, Kagome, Kikyo, lets go."

They both stood and faced eached other. Kagome again began to have another flash and fell again to her knees.

_flashback"_

_"You think you can even compete with me Higurashi? Nice try, you can't get Inuyasha and you are the most undeveloped miko I have ever faced."_

_"We'll see who's undeveloped." _

_They were standing in a long hallway. There were lockers on both sides. Behind Kikyo stood Inuyasha and everyone else was behind Kagome._

_Kikyo looked angry and began to gather up her miko chi. _

_Kagome smirked and did the same. _

_"Can't you remeber the last time we had a dual Kagome? You lost miserably."_

_"Well I have been doing extra training with Lady Morio."_

_Kikyo looked shocked and then shook her head. "No way she's train a wimp like you."_

_"We'll see."_

_end flashback_

"Kagome are you okay dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"If you don't want to fight me Kagome I'll understand." Kikyo said smirking.

"No I want to fight." She stood up and everyone went back to their original places.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Yes I am."

Kagome gathered up her chi. Kikyo did the same smirk still on her face.

"Ready to lose Higurashi?"

"I never lose."

The class all smiled. They all loved Kagome but they hated Kikyo.

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Not always."

Kagome gathered more stength and watched everyone's eyes grow wide. She smiled. It felt good to use her chi which had been stored for a long time now.

She waited asKikyo tried to throw an attack at her. Kagome put up a barrier and then blasted the attack back the other way. Kikyo had been so sure it was over after she attacked she wasn't ready at all and was blasted backwards. Kagome let her chi fade as did her barrier.

She saw only Kaede rush over to aid Kikyo while everyone else came to congradulate Kagome.

_'Whoever Lady Morio is I have to find her. Maybe she will know the truth.' _

* * *

Kagome came home and sat down in front of her computer. She typed in the name she wanted to look up and opened up a website about miko training.

_'Whoever this woman is she's trained alot of skilled fighters. Good it has the address.'_

Kagome printed the page and then folded it into her pocket.

She went out the front door and set off for the long drive.

When she finally arrived four hours later she looked at the huge temple. Her cell phone again began to vibrate and this time she turned it off.

She walked to the front doors and found them already opened. She walked in and saw Lady Morio sitting down metitating.

"Come in dear and sit down. You seek my councel do you not?

"Yes I do."

Morio knew that voice. She turned around and looked upon one of her favorite and most powerful students.

"Kagome?"

* * *

"She's still not answering and now it's going straight to voice mail." Rin said hanging up her phone.

"Damn it, I'll go look around in her room." Inuyasha opened the door and could smell fresh ink. He looked over and saw the computer scrren was on and looked at it.

"Rin we have a problem."

"What?"

"She went to see Lady Morio."

* * *

**sorry i took so long to update. hope u enjoy the chappie!!!**


	5. Lady Morio

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5- Lady Morio

* * *

"You know me?" 

"Of course I do. I trained you. You were one of my best students. Don't you remeber?"

"I've never met you in my life."

Morio looked troubled and walked over to Kagome. She placed her hand on her head and realized why it is Kagome couldn't remember her.

"Lady Kagome have you been having flashes of memory lately?"

"Yes, how did you know."

"I think your family wishes to keep it from you, but I am not sure that is wise."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will have to ask your family. It is not my place to tell you."

"What the hell? I come all the way out here and you tell me tog o back and ask my family?"

Kagome found her mind racing and pictures began to form in her head.

_flashabck _

_Kagome fell to her knees and looked up. She was looking into the eyes of a younger Lady Morio. _

_"Get up Kagome."_

_"I can't, I'm not strong enough. I can't do it."_

_"Yes, you can. Use all of your anger and focus it at me."_

_"I CAN"T DO IT!" She screamed but a then she fellt power well up inside her. She focused it at Lady Morio. There was a blinding light and when everything was in view again Lady Morio was lying on the ground smiling. Kagome ran over to her and came down to her knees._

_"I'm sorry LAdy Morio, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"I told you to. I'll be fine. I am very proud of you Kagome you finally did it. You finally learned how to focus your emotions into your attacks." _

_Lady Morio then shut her eyes and Kagome began to cry. _

_end_

"You almost killed me that day."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me anything else?"

"That was an answer to the question I knew you would ask me next."

"How did you know I was having a vision?"

"Because not only did you almost kill me that day, but you also made a special bond between us. When you are in my prescence I can read your thoughts and tune into your emotions. You can do the same with me, but I doubt you will remeber how."

Kagome looked puzzled and racked through her mind.

"No, I don't remeber ever meeting you."

"Soon the truth will be revealed to you. When it is remeber to concentrate you emotions and control them. Do not let them take you over or you will die."

"You are crazy. I have to go now."

"I will see you again soon."

Kagome walked out of the doors.

_'That woman was out of her mind.'_

_

* * *

_

"Hurry up drive faster."

"Shut up I can't! This is the last time I ever get in the vehical with you."

"But I'm not even driving."

"Yes, but I can only guess that'd be even worse."

"Feh."

Rin and Inuyasha knew they had to go get Kagome before she spoke to Lady Morio. Their connection may cause Kagome to get her memories back and they still felt KAgome was not ready. They arrived at the place and didn't see any other vehicles in the place.

They ran in to find Lady Morio waiting.

"I knew you'd be here. Rin the one Kagome now knows to be her mother. And Inuyasha the reason she came to me for training in the first palce. You and Kikyo."

"Feh."

"Lady Morio where is she? Did you tell her?"

"She went back home and I only answered her questions that is all."

"So does she know or not?"

"I don't think she does, no."

"You don't think she does? How is you two are connected and you still don't know if she knows?"

"Because she put up a barrier around thoughts. I don't know where she learned that, but even I couldn't get throught it."

"Come on Inuyasha we're leaving."

"Feh."

Morio waited until Rin was out of the door before calling to Inuyasha.

"It is selfish of you, you know that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You only keep this from Kagome because you want her to be your friend again."

"Feh."

"Don't you think it'll be even harder for her to forgive you for not telling her when she does get her memory back?"

"I'm just glad I got this time with her."

"Hmm, so you're telling me you'd rather be friends with her when she doesn't really know you?"

"No, but she'll never forgive me."

"Do you really know that?"

"COME ON INUYASHA!" They heard Rin yell from outside.

"No, I don't know."

Inuyasha and Rin didn't speak at all the whole way back. Rin stopped at Inuyasha's to drop him off. Sesshomaru was coming home at the same time. Inuyasha ran into the house not wanting to be a part of what might happen next. Sesshomaru came to Rin's window and leaned against the door.

"Hello, Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Kagome."

"Like hell you are."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You haven't changed at all. Still as rude as ever."

"Only to you. And you deserve it."

"Do I?"

"I have to go. Kagome is waiting for me."

"Now you are using her as an exscuse not to talk to me as opposed to before when you used my job."

"Why are you talking about this now? That was a long time ago."

"No it wasn't that long ago. And you never gave me a chance to talk then, so why not now?"

"I'm leaving, that's why and if you don't move I'll run you over."

"See still the same."

Rin rolled up her window and pushed down on the gas. Sesshomaru jumped off of the car and watched her leave. Inuyasha watching form inside was sure he saw a glimpse of sadness in those cold eyes.

* * *

"Kagome, I know what she told you, but it's not true dear." 

"But she could read my mind..."

"Yes, but she can read other people's too dear."

"I suppose so. I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later."

Kagome walked out of her room and out of the front door. She began walking down the street and then switched to jogging. She heard rustling in the bushes and caught sight of silver hair. She stopped and smiled.

"Inuyasha, I know your there, so instead of following me why don't you come out here."

For a moment there was silence and then Inuyasha came to stand beside her.

"Sorry I was worried, I mean I was walking and I didn't want to, uh, scare you, so I hid in the bushes."

"If you say so." She giggled and blushed as she saw him begin to blush.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just clearing my head."

"I guess you would need to after today."

"Yeah, I just...never mind it's nothing."

"No, what is it?"

Kagome began walking and Inuyasha did to waiting for her answer.

"I beleive Rin, but, I beleive Lady Morio too. We had a connection like she said, I could feel it. Lady Morio told me to ask Rin, but she won't tell me anything and says Morio was lying. Inuyasha will you tell me if anything is really going on with me? Do you know what it is?"

* * *

Rin slammed her door. She had acted calm when she was with Kagome, but she was really still angry about Sesshomaru. 

_'I can't beleive he would even talk to me at all that jerk. After all the things he did to me.'_

She went over to lay on her bed but instead tripped over her table and fell on her face.

_'Can things get any worse?'_

She got up and put the table back where it was. Then she lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome, I...I don't know. What I can tell you is when you do find out the truth don't hate me too much." 

They were sitting on a bench in the park bench and Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"If you don't know then why would you say that?"

"Because...just don't okay."

"Inuyasha I think you should tell me-"

He put his lips on hers and held her close. Kagome kissed him back after getting over her shock. They pulled apart for air and Kagome smiled.

"You're only doing that so I won't ask you anymore questions."

"That's not the only reason."

He kissed her again and she began having a vision again.

_flashback_

_"I-Inuyasha, I have to tell you something. Something I think you should know."_

_"What is it?" He looked very concerned for her and she smiled. _

_"Don't worry it's nothing bad, or I hope it's not."_

_They were sitting under a tree and Inuyasha loked frustrated._

_"What the hell is it wench?"_

_"I just wanted you to know, how I felt about you and Kikyo, but mostly about you."_

_Inuyasha's expression changed from frustration to shock._

_"Kagome..."_

_"I really hate Kikyo. I know you like her, but she sucks and she's really rude to me. I don't think you belong with her. I think you belong with...me."_

_Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately. Kagome didn't hesitate to kiss him back and when they came up for air Inuyasha looked down at her. _

_"I'm sorry Kagome. I-I can't, I have to go."_

_"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"_

_He jumped up and was gone in a flash. Kagome put her finger to her lip and then began to cry. _

_end flashback_

Kagome pulled out of the vision with tears streaming down her face. She could feel the pain in her heart the Kagome in her visison had felt.

"Inuyasha felt her tears and could smell the salt. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

"I had a vision, if that's what you call it. It was me and you and I told you I wanted to be with you and then you kissed me. Then you just left. I could feel that Kagome's pain. I'm sorry but her sadness was just so overwhelmingly strong."

"It's okay." Inuyasha turned away from her.

_'The more time I spend with her the closer she get's to realizing what really happened.'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You, I mean, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"No, of course I wouldn't." He held her close and rested his head on top of hers.

_'I already have.'_

* * *


	6. Rin's Past

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- Rin's Past

* * *

Rin sat down on her couch with a cup of coffee. She opened up her lap top to chech on her work when she heard the doorbell ring. 

She got up off of the couch and opened the door. Her cup fell to the ground and shattered into peices.

"What not happy to see me?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Get away from me!"

She tried to clode the door but the man stopped it and pushed it back open.

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband?"

"We are not married."

"No not by the law, but remember when we got our friends to marry us under that tree. Sesshomaru was so mad, but would never say it."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I just stop by and say hi."

"After what you did to me no you can't."

"You know I heard about you and Sesshomaru breaking up. What happened?"

"None of your damn business. He's out of my life just like you are."

"Oh, I think that I am far from out of your life although I am happy to hear that Sesshy won't be coming to save you this time, wench."

"Get away."

She screamed as he came busting into the door. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground.

"There is no getting away this time."

* * *

"So, Kagome you and Inuyasha?" 

"Me and Inuyasha what?"

"You can't fool us."

"We saw you two kissing on that bench the other day."

"You were spying on us?"

"No we were already there when you came."

"Really and what were the two of you doing there?"

Sango and Miroku blushed and scooted away from each other.

"Nothing we just hang out there sometimes."

"You hang out behind at the park?"

"Yeah, everyone does."

"Oh, right."

"Stop trying to get out of the question Kagome."

"Out of what question?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to Kagome.

"Nothing." They all three said at the same time.

"Feh, whatever."

He began stuffing his face with ramen when Koga came to stand behind him his leash dragging the ground again.

"Well, you two put on quite a show the other day."

"What are you yapping about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Everyone at the park saw you and Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and turned away from each other.

"Feh, mind your own business."

"Right, well Kagome when you get tired of this mutt I will be waiting for you."

He turned and walked to where Kikyo was smiling and waiting for him.

"Okay so he said it. Now we want to know if you guys are together now? I mean it has been a long time coming."

"That's not important."

"Yes, we are together, now stay the hell out of people's business."

Kagome smiled and began eating her own lunch.

* * *

Naraku pressed his lips against Rin's. She bit his lip, but her only smiled. She reached into her pocket and and hit the speed dial. She only hopped that his number was the same after all this time. She out it on speaker phone and heard him say hello. 

Naraku heard it too, but didn't turn it off in time.

"It's Rin help!"

Naraku threw the phone breaking it into peices. Then he punched her in the face and she screamed again.

She remebered the last time Naraku had tried to rape her. They were still only teenagers and she and Naraku had been very good friends. They had dated a few times, but then she and Sesshomaru got together and they didn't break up until Sesshomaru's parent's were dead and he owned the business.

Naraku was very jelous of this. He did everything he could to break them up but nothing seemed to work. He had gotten fed up with it and when Sesshomaru was gone he went to Rin's house and tried to rape her. Sesshomaru managed to stop him and he was sent to jail until now.

"You think he will come? His job is more important he wouldn't leave just to save you. Things were different back then."

Rin closed her eyes.

_'He's right. He's at work and he probably won't leave at all. He might call later but I know he won't come for me. I should have called the cops. I'm such an idiot.' _

"What happened to you Naraku? You were so different."

"I changed because you wouldn't listen. I told you we were meant to be together, but you said no. You loved Sesshy and you were going to get married when you got older. I couldn't let that happen. And I was right anyway. You two aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you were right, but me and you were still not meant to be."

"Yes, we are and we are going to be together."

He ripped off her shirt and then her pants.

"Just relax Rin. Someday you'll understand and then we'll get married."

"I will never marry you."

"I think you'll change your mind."

"I think you will change yours." A cold voice said from the dooraway.

"Sesshomaru, oh how touching. I should have guessed you still loved her. I bet you still have pictures of her and I bet you think about her all the time. Well that is too bad because you are not saving her this time."

"We will see."

* * *

"Inuyasha, did you really mean what you said earlier in front of everyone?" 

"Why the hell would I say it if I didn't?"

"I just thought maybeyou just wanted them to stop asking questions."

"I wouldn't say that to shut them up. Now go to class wench before you're late. I'll carry you if I have to."

"No, I can go by myself."

He kissed her forehead and then walked the other way. Kagome stood there for a moment and then was approached by Kikyo.

"You can't have him Higurashi. He's mine and I'll prove it."

"What about Koga?"

"I'm only with him because he makes Inuyasha jelous. Inuyasha told me himself."

Kagome closed her eyes as another vision came to her.

_flashback _

_Kagome hugged Inuyasha and the began to go to her class._

_"Don't ypu hug my boyfirend ever again. He's mine."_

_"Lay off we're just friends."_

_"Not for long. He's mine and I'll prove it to you."_

_end falshback_

"I have to go. But just so you know Inuyasha would never choose you over me. He told me that himself." Kagome said walking the other way. Although she had said that to Kikyo she didn't beleive it herself.

_'What if what I'm seeing is visions of the future. What if he does leave me for her?'_

She shook this thought from her mond and entered her classroom.

* * *

Naraku rose to his feet to face Sesshomaru. 

"What do you think you will do to me? You are weak. All you ever do is work and your fighting skills are not close to mine."

"We will see."

"I am sorry to say for your sake we will."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and nodded his head to the side. Rin got the message and took this time to crawl out of the door. She ran to Sesshomaru's car and took out his phone and tried to dial the police, but found that the phone was dead.

"Damn it." She then remembered something Sesshomaru had gotten her after the first attack with Sesshomaru and ran to her garage.

"I see you are still jelous of me Naraku. Even though I haven't associated with Rin in years it still bothers you. Especially since she called me to get rid of you."

"You were the only number she had time to dial, but that is no matter. I will have her for mine."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Hmm, I guess being in jail you do have alot of free time to work out."

"Yes, and I suppose working like you do you'd never have the time to spend time with Rin. Yeah, I know all about what happened and how she left you."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger and Naraku smiled.

"Hit a nerve have I?"

Naraku prepared to run at Sesshomaru when there was a gunshot fired. Naraku put his hand to his stomach and he began coughing blood out of his mouth. He fell to his knees and then he fell on his face.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who had dropped the gun and had tears in her eyes.

"He used to be my best friend. You deffinately weren't worth all of this. If I wouldn't have been with you maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way." She then picked the gun back up and went outside. Sesshomaru followed ready to arue what she had just said to him.

He reached the garage and saw her putting the gun back onto one of the shelves.

"You blame me for what happened to him?"

"No, but I still wish that I hadn't ever been with you. I know things would have been different in my life had I not been. Maybe not with him but with other people. Maybe I would be married now."

"I wanted to marry you."

"You already had a wife, your business. I stayed a long time competing for your attention, but I finally realized I could never win."

"Someone should call the police."

"Yeah, I'll go."

She walked back out and went into the front door.

"Just sit on the couch while we wait for them. They'll probably want to question you. Unless of course you are too busy?"

"No, I will stay here and wait."

Rin was shocked by this. She had thought, well hoped, he would leave.

"Fine, I'll go call them now."

She left the room and returned a few moments later. She sat down in the chair acros from Sesshomaru looking down at her folded hands. She wanted to ask him something, but she of course already knew the answer she would receive.

"Yes, Rin he is dead. I can smell it."

"I wasn't going to ask." She lied. She knew he knew it was a lie. They could always tell what the other was thinking by the looks on their faces or by their actions.

"Of course you weren't."

"Don't be so cocky."

"I am not cocky."

"Whatever."

"What does that mean? Whatever?"

"Anything you want it to mean."

"Right."

He turned his head to look at some of the pictures on the wall. His cold emotionless eyes looked at one and knew at once it was fake. It had Rin holding, what he assumed was the baby Kagome. They were in a hospital bed and Rin was looking down at the small child.

The police finally came and they were both questioned. Rin was thankful they beleived her and that she wouldn't be going to jail herself but was disappointed to find out that her home would be off-limits for awhile and that she'd have to stay somewhere else.

"You are of course welcome to stay at my home."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine, have it your way, but I know Kagome would like it."

"It's just not a good idea."

"What afraid you won't be able to resist me?" He had meant it to be a joke, but his face read nothing as it always did these days, so Rin took it as a challenge instead.

"No, I don't have to resist you because there is no attraction there at all. And I think it will be a good idead for us to stay with you and Inuyasha."

"Fine, if they'll let you get some of your things then go ahead. You know where I live and I'll get Inuyasha to inform Kagome of the situation."

"Fine."

* * *

"Is something bothering you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for the millioneth time. They were on break and they were sitting under a tree on the grounds. 

"Just something Kikyo said to me. I think that maybe...maybe I'm seeing the future. She said something to me and then I had a vision of her saying the same thing. It was strange."

"What was it?"

"Oh, nothing important."

He looked at her, knowing she was lying by the shake in her voice, but chose to ignore it. He knew she wouldn't say anymore. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?...What is she okay?...Yeah, I'll let her know...Okay."

"What's wrong?" Kagome said looking concerned.

"Some old friend of Rin's came and tried to attack her. Don't worry she's fine Sesshomaru rescued her. And Rin shot the man so you guys will have to stay with us for awhile."

"Oh, I'm glad she's okay."

"Yeah, me too."

Kagome went back to her thoughts. She slightly scooted away from Inuyasha although he seemed not to notice.

_'Maybe I shouldn't get so attatched to him. I don't want to feel the way that girl did in my vision.'_

* * *

Break had long been over and he walked out of his final class to meet up with Kagome. He was stopped by Kikyo and Koga was no where around.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"You, I'm tired of playing with that wolf. It's you that I've wanted all along."

"I can't do it. I'm with Kagome now and I don't want you anyway."

"Would you rather me tell Kagome her little secret?"

_'Damn it what the hell do I do?'_


	7. Nightmare Come True

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7- Nightmare Come True

* * *

Kagome followed Inuyasha into his huge home. She didn't see Rin anywhere or Sesshomaru. Inuyasha saw her looking around and pointed at the stairs.

"She's upstairs in one of the guest rooms. I'll show you if you want."

"Yeah, okay."

She followed him to the first room on the right when you came to the edge of the stairs. He raised his hand to knock, but she just walked right in.

Rin was lying with her face down in her pillow and her fists clenched at her side. Inuyasha moved to come in the romm, but Kagomeput her hands on his chest and oushed him out of the room. She closed the door quietly.

"Sorry, but I should probably go in alone right now. I'm sure she's really freaked out right now and she is my mom."

"Feh, okay. My room is acroos from where you will be staying which is up one more floor directly above this room."

"Okay, I'll come up there when I'm done here."

She turned around and went back in.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Rin turned around with a blank stare in her eyes. "I-I shot him, I r-really killed him."

"It'll be okay you did what you had to."

"I k-killed him." She said again tears welling up in her eyes.

She heard a knock on the door and saw Sesshomaru ebter the room.

"I think I can handle things from here." He said coldly.

Kagome hesitated and looked back at her mom.

"Do not worry, you mother and I are old friends from high school."

Kagome gave a nod and went out of the door. She went up another flight of stairs and knocked on Inuyasha's door. He opened it and then walked away to let her come in. She closed the door and stood there looking down at her feet.

"Sesshomaru is in there with her now. He says they are old friends from school."

"Yeah, I didn't know that until a few days ago."

"Oh." They stood in silence for a moment before Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, there is, there is something that I, that I have to tell you."

Kagome began to sweat. "Don't I already know what it is. You love Kikyo don't you?"

Inuyasha looked shocked. _'She really thinks she's seeing the future. I was going to tell her the truth about herself, but I think it's not for me to do.'_

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, I tried to replace her with you, but it just didn't work."

"Okay." She said leaving the room. She ran to the room she was staying in and closed and locked the door. She slid down the door and out her face in her hands. She didn't let tears fall but they wanted to.

_'So, I am kind of seeing the future. I knew he would do this and yet I risked it anyways. I beleived him. How can I stay here? I'll have to go somewhere else.' _

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag that was waiting for her on the bed. She went out of the door to go to the stairs but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?"

"Sango's."

"But Rin will want you here when she's feeling better. She'll want to talk to you."

"I'll call her."

"Her phone is broken."

"Fine, I'll stay until she feels better and then I'll leave."

She went back to the room and slammed the door in his face. His ears drooped down and he went back to his own room.

* * *

Sessomaru waited until Kagome was going up the stairs before he turned around to look at Rin. She was crying now and he looked around to make sure no one else was around.

He sat down next to her on the bed and held her close to him. She burried her face in his shirt and cried even harder. She hadn't cried in such a long time and she had alot to cry about. About Sesshomaru, her sister, her father, her nephew, her neice, and her old friend Naraku. The image of Naraku falling played over and over again in her head. Finally she snapped back into reality and looked up at Sesshomaru. She pushed him away and stood up.

"I would like it if you would leave now."

"Would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Fine, but your daughter is upstairs waiting for you."

He left the room and Rin wiped her eyes. She went to the bathroom and washed off her face then she left to Kagome's room. She went in and Kagome was on the bed doing school work.

"Kagome?"

Kaogme looked up and ran over to her mother. She hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, because I have to leave."

"What? Why?" She said pulling out of the hug.

"Me and Inuyasha well we kind of broke up and I really don't want to stay in the room acroos from him."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you have to stay here. I want you to be safe and I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"Me neither, but we can not like it together."

"Okay."

"Good, I'll be back later to check on you."

"Mom I am an adult you know."

"I know, but I don't care." She kissed Kagome on the head and left the room. She waited to see of Kagome was going to leave the room before going over to Inuysha's room. She walked right into his room and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled. He jumped off of his bed which he had fallen asleep in and glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kagome. I thought you wanted a second chance?"

"I did, I still do, but Kikyo she knows about Kagome. I had to tell her because she has a class with Kagome and she tried to talk to her. And now Kikyo says if I don't leave Kagome she will tell her."

Rin calmed down and sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this. I know it's hard on you, but I'll tell her."

"When?"

"Soon, when I feel it is time."

"She'll just hate me even more."

"She'll hate me too."

"You are her family and the only family that she has. She'll have to forgive you."

"No, Kagome has a lot of money from my sister in the bank. And she's eighteen. She could move anywhere she wanted."

"Oh, then I guess we'll both be out of her life."

"I don't think she will leave you Inuyasha. You were kids the last time Kikyo was around. Things will be different."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, well I made Kagome stay, but I don't know how long she'll go for ti. If we have to stay here for too long I think she'll go stay with Sango."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

The next morning Kagome left extra early so she didn't have to see Inuyasha. She went to Sango's and explained what happened then they went off to class. Kagome tried to concentrate on her professors, but gave up. When this class was over it was lunch and she didn't want to really see Inuyasha and Kikyo together, but she also didn't want to look like a coward so when the bell rang she got up all her courage and went to the lunch room.

Everyone she knew gave her a sad look and when she looked over where she usually sat she saw why. Kikyo had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha and her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be paying her much attention. He was looking down at his Ramen stuffing it into his mouth. His head shot up when he caught her scent. Their eyes met for a moment and then Kagome looked away. Sango and Miroku were both looking at Kikyo with disgust and when they saw Kagome they ran over to her.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, if that little slut tries to talk to me one more time..."

"Where do you want to sit Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at the couple and swelled up with anger.

_'How dare him do this to me and then bring her to our table! That jerk! If he thinks he can make me leave he is sadly mistaken.'_

"Where we usually sit of course." She said in a sweet voice. Miroku and Sango smiled at her and they went back to the table. Kagome sat directly across from them and got out the lunch she had made at Sango's.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't answer and just went on eating. Kikyo smiled at this.

"Hey, is it Kagome?"

"Yes, Kikyhoe, I mean Kikyo. It is Kagome."

Sango and Miroku hid there laughter and turned around in their seats.

"Oh, well I am sorry if I took your seat. Yashy said it'd be okay if I sit here."

"Oh Yashy did? Well I guess if _Yashy _said it's okay then it is."

"Good, I don't want us to have any problems with each other. I'd like it if we could be friends."

Sango and Miroku both turned back around. Inuyasha stopped eating. They all starred at Kagome.

Kagome swalloed the rest of the piece of sandwhich she had in her mouth and looked Kikyo in the eye.

"I'd like that too, except for the fact that you are a bitch and I don't like you. You are also a sore loser."

Then she went back to her food. Kikyo screamed and stood up. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Now all eyes were on Inuyasha. "Just sit back down Kikyo and ignore her." Kikyo still looked mad but sat down with her arms folded.

Koga came up to their table and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Koga."

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at my place after school? With Sango and Miroku too?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said. The others agreed too. Kagome turned back around and looked at Inuyasha. Even with his head almost in his noodles she could see he was hurt.

_'He must feel like I'm going to replace our frienship and relationshi with one with Koga.' _

She shook her head and decided she'd talk to him when she got back to his house after they went to Koga's.

* * *

Today in her miko class they were having a class where everyone that was behind got special help. Kagome and Kikyo were the only ones that didn't need any help so they say on the matts and watched.

"You know Inuyasha never liked you. He's always loved me."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Really? Do I act like I care?" She said looking at Kikyo.

"No, but I know you do."

"Whateve, so when are you going to make him wear a leash?"

"Never Yashy doesn't have to. I know he doesn't like you. That wolf did."

"Charming."

"Would you stop it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean. Why do you just keep blowing me off instead of fighting back?"

"Because I don't need to fight back. You are not worth it and neither is any relationship with any guy."

Kagome stood up and left the room. She knew no one would care or notice.

* * *

She backed out of Koga's driveway at about eight that night. They had watched a few movies and went out to eat. Kagome was suprsed, but she had actually had alot of fun. She still felt guilty about Inuyasha and was eager to apologize and ask him to be friends.

She ran into the house and ran to his room. She put her ear to the door to make sure she couldn't hear Kikyo before she knocked. He opened the door and looked shocked to see that it was her. He was only wearing boxers andthey both blushed a little.

"I, wanted to talk to you about earlier." He let her come in and then he sat on his bed. When he didn't speak she continued. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I should have been nicer to Kikyo and I should have realized you would feel let out if we all went to hang out with Koga without you. So, I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends. Even if that means I have to be friends with Kikyhoe, I mean Kikyo."

"You are unbeleivable Kagome."

"I knew you wouldn't want to. Sorry I'll go now."

"No, let me finish first. I wasn't going to say no. I was going to say that after everything I did to you, you come and apologize to me when I should be apologizing to you. You are more worried about how I feel about being left out then you are about how you feel about me breaking up with you for Kikyo. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known. I do not deserve to even know you. I don't think anyone does."

Kagome was shocked. She had exspected him to say no and that he didn't care about Koga and that it was wrong for her to be rude to Kikyo. She sat down next to him.

"If this is because you think you aren't good enough for me then you are wrong."

"No, that's not it. I told Rin I would wait and let her tell you, but I can't lie to you anymore. Come on we have to go somewhere."

"What? Lying about what?"

"Please, just come."

Kagome agreed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**i decided that like i did on my other fic i'd go ahead and post the last chapters. ill be going on vacation soon so i won't be able to update for a long time and i don't want to leave you guys hanging. so hope u enjoy the rest. **


	8. Truth Known

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8- Truth Known

* * *

Rin knew Kagome was going through a tough time and decided to go check on her when she was informed she had arrived at the mansion. She waited a little while before going up so she could give Kagome some time to relax.

She knocked on Kagome's door, but didn't get an answer. She knocked over and over again hitting it harder each time. She turned the door knob and was glad to find it unlocked. She walked into the darkness. She ran her hand along the soft and flat surface of the wall finally coming to a switch. She flipped it on and found Kagome no where in sight.

She went to the bathroom and looked inside. The light was off in there too. Rin smiled sadly.

_'She must be in there with Inuyasha. They are probably fighting about something.'_

She left the room and went across the hall. She knocked on the door and again got no answer. Not wanting to get Sesshomaru up here with all the banging, although she doubted if he was actually home anyway, she decided to just go in. She opened the door. The light was on, but the room was empty. She knew they both wouldn't be in the bathroom but checked anyway and sure enough it was empty.

_'Damn it where are you Kagome?'_

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at the now sleeping Kagome.

_'Good she'll need rest for what's about to happen to her.'_

They had been driving only half an hour when she had fallen asleep. She had asked him over and over again where they were going, but a few minutes after she gave up asking she went to sleep. He took her cell phone out of her pocket which had started vibrating and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, where are you? Where is Kagome?"

"We're fine we just wanted to go for a drive and talk a little."

"A drive to where?"

"A place I used to go to when I wanted to get away from Sessomaru. We'll be back later don't wait up."

"Can I talk to Kagome?"

"Sorry she fell asleep."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and then turned it off. He turned his off as well knowing that when Rin did finally realize what was going on it'd be too late and Kagome would already have her memory back.

Rin hung up the phone and sighed.

_'There's something not right here. I don't understand, but it seemed Inuyasha was trying to get rid of me. Is there something going on I don't know?'_

She went to Sesshomaru's office and knocked. She didn't get an answer so she walked in. She held her smile in when she found him asleep with his head down on the desk and some papers loosley gripped in his hands.

_'They are probably up to nothing at all. Maybe Inuyasha lied because he doesn't want Kagome to know where they are going. Maybe he's just taking her some where he wants to be a suprise.' _

Satisfied with this thought she tip toed over to Sesshomaru. First she removed the papers from his clawed hand. Then she grabbed the chair on the other side of the desk and moved it away enough so that she could, with great difficulty, put his feet up in it. Now that he was stretched out she left and got a blanket to cover him up with.

_'I wonder why he didn't wake up? Probably just over working himself again.'_

However when Rin left the room Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He had been sleeping, but woke up when she took the papers from his hand. He smirked and the sniffed the air.

_'Good she's in her room. Now I can go to my room. Does Rin really still care for me?'_

* * *

Inuyasha shook Kagome as softly as he could so he could wake her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. He was already out of the car and had her door open. He was starring down at her waiting for her to wake up.

"I-inuyasha? Where are we?"

"We are, well, you'll see when you get out."

She sat up and he moved out of her way so she could climb out of the car. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and finally realized where they were.

"Come on Kagome. I'm sure she is waiting for us."

"But why-"

"You'll see just come on."

Kagome followed him into the entrance of the temple. Lady Morio was indeed waiting for them. She had what seemed like at least a hundred candles lit.

"I knew you'd come back Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever. Can you help her or not?"

"Hello I am still here you know?"

"Yes, I can help you Kagome."

"Help with what?"

"You should explain Inuyasha. I need to make preperations."

She stood up and left though a sliding door.

"Explain? Explain what?"

"About your visions."

"What you know why I am having them?"

"Yes, they aren't visions of a past life or of the future. They are your memories."

"That's impossible."

"No, you and your parents and brother were all in a horrible accident. They died and you lost your memory. When they brought you to the hospital you went out of control. The memory of the crash played in your mind over and over until they had to put you into a coma to keep you from killing yourself."

"No, no, Rin is my mother."

"No, that is a planted memory. They planted all the memories you have. The flashes of memory you have are the ones that are real. Kagome we've known each other pretty much our whole lives."

Lady Morio came back into the room.

"Do you want to see Kagome? Do you want to know that what Inuyasha is telling you is true? Or would you rather leave and have flashes your whole life never really knowing anything about who you are?"

* * *

Rin woke with a start and looked at the clock. Kagome and Inuyasha had been gone for three and a half hours.

_'Something is wrong.' _

She picked up the phone and dialed Kagome first. When it went straight to voicemail she tried Inuyasha's. She put the phone down and began to worry. His too went straight to voicemail.

She ran up to Sesshomaru's office only to find he was not in there. She ran to his room and walked in. He was sitting up in his bed.

"Wh-How did you...?" Rin was about to ask how he had gotten up here but didn't want him to know it was her who had tried to make him more comfortable.

"What?"

"Nothing, Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for three and a half hours and both of their cell phones are off. I talked to Inuyasha earlier, but he said they were just taking a drive."

"Come on."

"What?"

"Obviously you came up here because you wish for me to help you in finding them, so come on."

"I just thought you'd send a search party."

"There is no better search party than me. I'll be able to catch their scent when we are still miles away from them."

"Right okay, let's go."

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

Rin thought about for awhile before answering. "Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

Kagome looked closely at Inuyasha. She could see sadness in his eyes, but no lie. She nodded her head. "Fine do whatever it is you want to do to make me see what it is you want to make me see."

"I am glad you chose this. Come get on your knees in front of me."

Kagome did what she was told.

"And close your eyes." She closed her eyes. Lady Morio put her hands on Kagome's forehead. Kagome could feel energy passing into her mind. And then it began to happen. Her memory began coming back to her. Not part of it but all of it. She could remember her family, the crash, Rin, and Inuyasha. It seemed to only take minutes but when Kagome opened her eyes she found herself lying down in a sleeping bag on the ground. She sat up and looked around. Lady Morio was sitting beside her.

"You are awake? I am glad it has been two hours. Inuyasha is growing very anxious." Kagome took a deep breath and ran through all of the memories she now had restored to her.

"T-they lied to me. Everyone lied to me."

"They thought they were protecting you. You know why now don't you? The crash you saw it again and again. It was really all you could think about."

"I know, but I...my family. They are all gone."

"Yes, except for Rin."

Kagome smiled at Morio and hugged her. "Thank you but I have to go now."

"I understand. Come see me if you need to train."

"I will."

She stood up and went out of the room knocking Inuyasha on the floor in the process. She looked down at him.

"Kagome?"

"I guess since you brought me I can't just leave you here, but after that...I don't know."

Inuyasha flattened his ears and followed her. Landing out in one of the fields was a helicopter.

"That's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said looking shocked, that is until he saw Rin running towards them. Kagome stopped and waited for her.

"Kagome, come on we have to go. Inuyasha why did you bring her here?"

"Aunt Rin, you are too late. I can remember now."

Tears filled Rin's eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't let you die."

Kagome gave her a sad smile. "I know, but I need some alone time. Well not totally alone. I'm going to go stay with Sango."

"Okay."

"Inuyasha let's go." Inuyasha followed her quickly.

_'She's actually still letting me drive her? Maybe there is a chance for us to be at least friends.'_


	9. Other Me

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9- Other Me

* * *

Kagome was silent for an hour before she looked over at Inuyasha.

"I can understand Rin, but not you. You never cared about me. You made me feel stupid, and you hurt me over and over when you picked Kikyo over me. So why?"

"Kagome I did, I mean I do care for you. Rin said you could die. I didn't want that."

"Oh, now I see. Didn't want death to be on the list of all the other things that you've done to me."

"You are right, but only partly. I have caused you alot of pain, but I only didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you."

"Maybe you should have protected me from you."

"Maybe I should have."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. When they arrived back at Inuyasha's Rin and Sesshomaru were already there and Rin helped her pack her things.

"Kagome, I know you hate me right now, but he does love you. I know what he did in the past but things are different now. He's different. After he chose Kikyo over you it wasn't long until he broke up with her."

"I know I'm the one that told you."

"Yes, but doesn't that show that he realizes that he does care and that you are more important?"

"No, it shows he has a guilty concious. And maybe you should use your own advice. I mean Sesshomaru dropping everything to come look for me and coming to save you doesn't that show that he's changed?"

"No, that's different."

"No it's not and by the way I could never hate you. I'll see you later. I think I'll be skipping school today. Considering I have only had a few hours of sleep."

"Okay."

Kagome picked up her things and went to her car. She saw Inuyasha looking down at her from his window. She looked away and drove off.

* * *

Rin went to Inuyasha's door and knocked.

"Come in."

She came in and found Inuyasha lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks for everything. I know I said to wait but you were right. It was a very unselfish thing for you to do."

"You think she'll forgive me?"

"Of course. She's Kagome, she will ned up realizing what you sacrificed by telling her."

"I guess."

"I need to go make an exscuse for you. I know your tired and we don't want Fluffy bothering you about classes."

"Thanks."

"I owe you way more than just this."

* * *

"Kagome are you serious?"

"Yeah I am! I wouldn't lie."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for your family and everything."

Kagome held back her tears. "I'll be fine, but I guess you and Miroku have to get to know me all over again."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled. "Your past does not make who you are. You are the same as you were before. We will just get to learn more about you."

Kagome smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, if you don't care I think I'll stay here instead of going to class. You can tell Miroku for me."

"Sure, that's cool with me. Anyway I know Miroku is going to ask a stupid question so rather than you have to actually hear it I can hit him for it beforehand."

Kagome laughed and lay down on the bed. Sango stood up and grabbed her bag. "See ya later."

"Yeah and thanks again."

"I told you no prob."

Sango left and Kagome locked the door. She slid down the back of it and started to cry.

_'Souta, he was so young. And mom and grandpa it's not fair. Why couldn't I change places with them. I should have died they should have lived.'_

_'You are wrong Kagome.'_

_'Lady Morio?'_

_'Yes its me.'_

_'But I didn't know the connection could reach this far.'_

_'Neither did I, but I think when you need me the most your soul tells mine. Now Kagome listen you will go into shock if you don't. It is sad that they died yes, but its not your fault and saying that your places should be changed is not a good thing. Be happy that you are alive.'_

_'How can I be happy? I have no one. I'm alone and I know you'll say I have Rin and Sango and Miroku, but that's not what I mean. I feel alone.'_

_'That has nothing to do with your family. That is your broken heart. You have the memories so now you can remember. You can remember how Inuyasha broke your heart.'_

_'He betrayed me for her.'_

_'Forgive him and yourself.'_

_'I can't.'_

_'You always can Kagome.'_

Kagome felt Morio pull out of her mind. She cried until she really cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Yashy." Kikyo said trying to hug Inuyasha but got pushed away. "We had a deal."

"_Had _is the key word here. Kagome knows now."

"Oh and I bet she hates you doesn't she? You know it was all part of my plan. I always hated Kagome. She looked like me yet people thought she was prettier. I was richer but they liked her more. And you, her best friend, her famous best friend, I couldn't let her have everything. I knew you'd fall for me. You were too easy. I couldn't let her win. And now look who has nothing? Kagome Higurashi has nothing."

Inuyasha growled and saw a fist swing and hit Kikyo in the cheek. Kikyo put her hand to it and ran away.

Inuyasha turned around and dodged the fist coming at him.

"What the hell are you doing Sango?"

"You hurt Kagome." She out her arms to her side. "But you are my firend and I just used all my force on that bitch."

"Yeah nice punch, just please never hit me like that." Miroku said joining them.

"I won't if you don't give me a reason."

He laughed nervously and they sat down at the lunch table.

"Where is she?"

"In my room. Just give her time."

Kouga came and sat beside Sango. "Where's Kags?"

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"She has her memory back."

"What!? Kikyo knew and her knew and you didn't tell us?"

"I'll explain later."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"Good, poor Kags."

"Yeah, but she'll get better she's tough. And when I say that I mean it. Have you ever heard of Lady Morio?"

"Yeah."

"She's a famous trainer for mikos."

"Yeah and Kagome almost killed her. Now they have a special bond of some kind. I don't know Kagome never told me about. I only know what I heard around school."

"Kagome, almost killed, Lady Morio?"

"Yeah, she had strong spiritual powers. Before she went to Morio she didn't really know how to use them and Kikyo would beat Kagome in class everytime. And when I, well, did what I did, she went to Morio to help her use all of her emotions to make herself stronger."

"Cool, but Kagome she doesn't seem any different. Except she seems a little more, uh, down."

"Yeah but think about it. She can remeber her family and Inuyasha and Kikyo. All of that must be kind of hard on her."

"She's been like that for a long time. Before we weren't friends. It started when we got older and I met Kikyo. Kagome told me she loved me and wanted to be with on a numerous of occasions, but I told her no."

"Are you stupid? If Kagome told me she loved me I would never turn her down."

"Feh, I have to go."

Inuyasha knew Kagome wanted space, but he didn't want her to be alone. He didn't want her to hurt herself. He went to Sango's room and found it locked. He picked it and when he tried to push the door open he felt something in front of it. He looked through the crack of the door and saw Kagome sleeping there. He slowly pushed the door open and came into the room. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome didn't open her eyes but she already knew who was there.

"I remember when we used to sit like this. When we used to fight and I'd start crying. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget."

"You know what the weirdest thing about all of this is?"

"What?"

"You seemed happier when I didn't know anything. Was I that different?"

"No I was just happy, because it was the first time I saw you really smile in a very long time."

"I, I guess I'm worried that you, Rin, Sango and Miroku and Kouga, well that you might like the other me better."

"There is no other you. You were always the same now you just feel all the hurt you have felt."

"Do you think you can be happy like you were when I didn't know. Even if I do have a painful past."

"Only if you can be happy again."

Kagome snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"I can try."

"Good, I knew you wouldn't give up on you. I was afraid that you'd hate me again."

"I never hated you. I just did't want to get hurt again."

"I know, but that's over now."

"I hope so."

"I know so."


	10. Revenge for Kagome's Heart

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10- Revenge for Kagome's Heart

* * *

"I am so glad to be home."

"Me too, don't get me wrong I love Inuyasha, but I like sleeping in my own bed."

"I know what you mean."

"So you and Sesshomaru decided to be friends?"

"Yeah, but that's all. He's still busy with work and I have you."

"Don't use me as an exscuse."

"I'm not I just think the time for me and him has come and pass."

"Whatever, you love him. I need to go unpack and lay down in my bed." Kagome ran upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and lay down on her bed.

"So glad to be home?" She jumped up.

"Oh, yeah, it's cool."

Inuyasha came and lay beside her. "Good, I'm glad you're happy."

"There is something else that I have to do. But before I do that I have to go train some with Lady Morio. I'm a little rusty."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a week. You think you can go get all of my work for me. Tell them I'm sick or something."

"Yeah, I can do it. I'll get one of our gaurds to go do it. It'll probably scare your professors so bad they won't even ask whats wrong with you."

"Is Sesshy going to let you do that?"

"He won't find out and if he does I'll get Rin to handle him."

"Yeah she is the only one that can. He's a bit scary sometimes."

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"I guess."

"Fine try to act all macho. I know you think he's scary too."

"Not scary just..."

"Can't think of a word to decribe him can you?"

"No, I can't."

"I have a word you can use. It's scary."

"I told you wench I'm not scared of anything or anyone."

"Yeah right I know that's a lie."

"Feh, what do you need to go train for anyway."

"You'll see."

"Whatever."

"I need to go take a shower, care to join me?" Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"A-are you serious?"

"Nope, but the look on your face was priceless."

"Damn tease."

"No, I just like bothering you. And that was payback for scaring me earlier."

"When?"

"When you waitied until you knew I had my eyes closed to say something to me."

"I knew it scared you."

"Whatever I'm going to take a shower."

She got up off of the bed and went to the shower. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes.

_'Good things are back to the way they used to be.'_

* * *

"I am very glad to see you again Kagome."

"I guess you are going to tell me the reason I want to trin is wrong?"

"No, but just don't really hurt her. Making her feel the way you did will not solve anything. But there is nothing wrong with a friendly face off."

"Friendly?"

"You get the point."

"Yeah, are you sure you want to train me? Remember last time?"

"Yes, but I'll be okay."

"Alright, let's get started then."

"Where did she go?"

"She went to train with Morio."

"Any ideas as to why?"

"No, I can't think of any. What about you guys?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me and Miroku. She just told us she'd be gone a week."

"It doesn't matter anyway. She's safe that is what counts."

"You sure she's okay? She's been acting weird."

"I know, but it's only because of her plan. We'll find out soon enough."

"Feh, while you idiots stand around here trying to figure Kagome out I'm leaving."

"I think you know more than you are letting on mutt face."

"Shut up you mangy wolf. I have to go."

Sango, Miroku, and Kouga watched Inuyasha walk off through the hall.

"He's acting weird too."

"Who cares let's get going."

Sango said it but she just didn't want Kouga or Miroku to ask her.

_'Inuyasha must know what it is. But he doesn't seem worried. He seems like he has exspected it for a long time. Like he just wants to get it over with.'_

* * *

"Get up Kagome. You are stronger than this. You have proved it at school. Why are you backing out now?"

"I, I don't know."

"Get it together. You have mercy she will not. If you get hurt or even die she'll make it seem like it was your fault. You have to be ready."

"I know what I have to be!"

"Good then get up and show me."

Kagome got up from the ground. She stretched her arms out in front of her and flatened her palms.

_'Focus Kagome, use all of your emotions. Remeber that.'_

_'I will.'_

A huge pink light engulfed the room. Kagome closed her eyes and released her energy. I took a few minutes but when the light cleared she saw Morio lying on the ground. She ran over to her and smiled. She wasn't hurt. It wasn't even the real her. It was some kind of holligram. The real Morio came into the room.

"I told you not to worry. I learned my lesson with you." Kagome laughed and stood up.

"That felt good."

"It was good considering you've only been here three days."

"You think I'm ready?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That I am."

"Then you must be."

Kagome, still smiling hugged Lady Morio close.

"You were always my favorite student. You are one of the only ones that came here to learn to control yourslef so you didn't hurt anyone. Most of the others come to learn how to hurt people."

Kagome pulled back and sighed. "I guess I had better go. Everyone will be suprised to see me back early."

"I don't think Inuyasha will. I think he understands what you are going to do."

"Yeah, he always did understand."

"Someday Kagome I would like it if you would take my place here at the temple."

"Really?"

"Only if you want."

"That'd be great."

"Good, now go finish what needs to be finished."

* * *

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back."

"You coming to school today?"

"Yeah I have to."

"Alright well come on." They all left Sango's dorm room and went downstairs. They saw Kikyo in the hall and she approached her.

"Know the truth do you Higurashi? Still crying over your dead family?"

"You better take that back bitch!" Sango lifted her fist but fel she couldn't move it.

"Don't Sango this is my fight."

Sango felt her arm be released and put it to her side. "Whoa you really are strong."

"You ready to loose Higurashi? I guess you're used to it. You are a loser. No family, loser friends, and let's not forget how weak you are."

Kagome smirked which sent chills down Kikyo's spine. "Everyone move away. This is between me and Kikyhoe, I mean me and Kikyo."

Everyone did what she said. They formed a huge circle around Kikyo and Kagome.

"You know I've been training too Higurashi. With Lady Musho."

"Lady Morio's sister huh? Well I know the sort of things she teaches. She's a bad personyou shouldn't have gone to her."

"Don't worry she taught me how to beat you. That's all I care about. Even if I have to use the evil ways she teaches."

Kikyo raised her palms and they glowed black. She shot them at Kagome. It hit her in the chest and sent her flying back hitting the barrier she made so she wouldn;t hit any of the students.

She got up and looked at Kikyo with calm eyes. "Nice move, but next time make sure you actually mean it."

Kagome raised her palms and shot out her energy. It hit Kikyo hard and she went flying throught the crowd. She was pushed back out with a bleeding lip. She wiped it and looked at Kagome with hate in her eyes.

"Good now you actually mean it."

"I always hated you."

Kikyo out a barrier around the two of them. Kagome hadn't exspected somethig like this to happen and put a smaller one under it so she wasn't engulfed in dark power.

"What don't like Lady Musho's techniques?"

"No, I don't and neither does Lady Morio. You know I came here for revenge for myself, but now I am getting it for Morio too. Against that ignorant sister of hers."

"You'll regeret that."

"No, you will." Kikyo looked scared. Kagome blasted her before Kikyo knew what was happening. She fell to the ground and the black barrier fell. Kagome dropped her barrier and went over to Kikyo.

"She's fine. Just knocked out. Come on guys I have to get to class. I'm really behind."

"Hey what happened in there?"

"I was just finishing our fight. I don't think we'll have trouble with Kikyo again."


	11. Move On

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11- Move On

**(A/N: I know I skip a lot of time but I couldn't think of anything else to happen whil Kagome and the others were at school. So I'll shut up now so you can read.)**

* * *

"I can't beleive our first year at college is over."

"Me either."

Kagome looked up at the sky. She wasn't really listening to what Miroku and Sango were saying. Inuyasha could see something was troubling her.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah, Kags you haven't said anything all day."

"I'm not coming back to school next year."

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Lady Morio asked me to take her place at the temple and I can't see myself ever doing any thing else. I'll be moving there after the summer is over."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Sango, when you and Miroku and Inuyasha graduate I'd love it if you'd come help me there, but you guys actually wanted to be here. I never really did."

"I'm going with you."

"Inuyasha, what about the business and school?"

"Feh, who cares. I'd rather go help you. More exciting. I hate school."

"I can't let you do that."

"It's my own choice I do what I want. You can't stop me."

"I can't?"

"No, I'm going and there is nothing you can say that'll change that."

"You think both of you are going to abandon us?"

"Yeah, we're going too."

"You guys are going to quit too? Just to help me?"

"Yeah, you'll need some help."

"As if you could ever pull it off alone."

Kagome laughed. "Thanks, all of you."

"Does Rin know?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"No, not yet."

"You need to tell her. Sooner rather than later."

Kagome bowed her head. "I know, but she'll be so disappointed in me."

"No she won't. She'll be proud, but she will miss you that's all."

Kagome wasn't so sure about that. Rin was very proud that Kagome was in college. But even if Rin was disappointed Kagome would go. She knew it was where her and her friends belonged. Lady Morio knew it too. And Morio was growing old. She needed Kagome to come so she could teach her how to help students.

* * *

Kagome came home a around five that night. She took a deep breath.

_'I have to tell her. Then we will have two months to spend together before I leave. And she can always come visit me right?'_

Kagome wasn't able to convence herself, but got out of the car and went inside. RIn was cooking dinner and had been waiting for her.

"Hey Kags I'm glad you are home. I thought you might miss dinner."

"I would never dream of it."

"Good, sit down. It'll just be a minute."

"Okay, take your time."

Kagome sat down and watched Rin with a smile on her face. Rin knew Kagome's mom would make dinner for them every night. She had tried very hard since Kagome found out the truth to make things as normal to her old life as possible.

Rin sat a plate down in front of her. They ate in mostly silence only talking about school and Kagome giving compliments on the food. When they were done Rin was about to get up, but Kagome put her hand gently over Rin's.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh, no you're not pregnant are you? The parenting book doesn't say what to do in tha situation." Kagome laughed as Rin pulled a small book out of her pocket.

"Don't worry that's not it. Just sit and calm down."

Rin relaxed a lot and sat down. "What is it?"

"Rin, I know that you are very happy with me making it to college and everything, but I think it's time for me to move on to what I want to do. What I think I was meant to do."

"I don't understand."

"After this summer I'm going to take Lady Morio's place at the temple. All of my firends are going to go help me too."

Rin's eyes weld up with tears. "Morio asked you to take her place?"

"Yeah and I know you won't really want me too but I-" Rin went and hugged Kagome.

"Are you kidding? I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, I just can't see myself doing anything else."

"I can't either. Now I am sorry to say that I have to go."

"Seeshomaru?"

"Yeah, we hang out everyonce in awhile."

"Good, and maybe-"

"Don't, I'm real proud of you but I'm not an idiot either. You can't persuade me to have a realtionship with Sesshomaru."

"I was only going to say maybe you could pick me up some ice cream while you were out."

"Whatever."

* * *

_'Damn it I can't beleive he's late! I knew I could never rely on him to meet me at this time of day. I can't believe I've waited here for a half an hour. Maybe I should just leave and forget about it.'_

She began leaving the park bench and going to her car when Sesshomaru came out in front of her.

"You realize how late you are?"

"Yeah, but I had a few business arrangments to handle."

"Of course you did."

"Just sit down please and let me explain?"

"Fine."

Rin sat down beside Sesshomaru.

"I hired a new employee today. One that would run the business for me."

"What?"

"Yeah, we're also going to move the main office a little closer to the temple Kagome is going to be head of. I'll be moving there and I don't see how I could possibly go without my fiancee."

"You're getting married?"

"If you say yes I am."

Rin looked at him in shock. "You did all this for me?"

"Yeah, I did."

She hugged him. "How could I possibly say no? Kagome will be so glad to here."

"Actually I already knew about it." Kagome said coming out of the bushes. Followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"All that stuff you said was an act?"

"No, Sesshomaru called me few minutes after you left."

"I can't beleive it! We're all going to be together."

"Yeah, but we have to make our last summer here an awsome one."

* * *

Rin watched from Kagome's bedroom window as the movers out all of their stuff in the back of the truck. Kagome came up beside her and out her arm around her shoulders.

"Feels good doesn't it Kags?"

"What?"

"Being happy."

"Yeah it does feel good."

"I still wish I would have told you from the beginning."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. If you had things would have been different. You have to go through hard times to end up happy."

"You think the hard times are over?"

"No, but we'll all be together to face them."

"Good I can't do it without you."

"I can't do it without you. So what do you say we blow this joint?"

"You got it."

* * *

**well there it is. i couldnt think of what to put in the epilouge so i just decided to end it here. thanks for the revies they were awsome. **


End file.
